Two Short Humor Stories
by rana2001
Summary: What'll happen when things go wrong for the tantei and kaitou?
1. Broken Watch

**Author's note: My first fanfic, so if I write this like a complete idiot, don't be mean to me, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do own MK. In my dreams. If I _did_ own MK, I would be rich by now.**

* * *

Hakuba entered the room of the jewel. Kid's next target was The Jem, called just that with a J, not a G. He looked at his watch, which said that it was TWO hours before the heist. What where they doing? "What is this? There's more than two hours until the heist!" Hakuba said. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "What?" Hakuba asked, clearly confused. "Nothing really, other than the fact you, who keeps every millisecond of time, not realise that there's only fifteen minutes till the heist."Inspector Nakamori said."...Huh?" Hakuba asked with a blank expression on his face. "There's only fifteen minutes left until the Kid comes, but how can YOU forget that?" "But, my watch" he said as he removed his watch from his pocket. "See?" The inspector looked at the watch, and roared with laughter, clearly amused. "W-what?" asked Hakuba, clearly _not_ amused. "Y-your watch! It-It's broken!" Explained the inspector with another roar of laughter. "Huh?" Hakuba asked. "Look here!" Showed the inspector his own watch, which showed that there were only _eight minutes_ left until the heist. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Hakuba and started crying. When everyone saw what was going on, the room was buried in laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kid slowly entered the room, but he was _not,_ definitely _not _waiting for what was there. Everyone was laughing, except for Hakuba, who was crying on the floor. He had time to stare at them, laugh at them, AND take The Jem.

**The End.**


	2. Scary Gem

**Author's note: Have fun!**

**All characters _ever_ of MK: Rani does not own us!**

* * *

Kaito _slooowly _entered the room. He actually no idea what the gem looked like. He had just heard it was quite big, was an aquamarine, and was called the Mermaid's Gem. The room wasn't lit, and there where no guards there, Since **no** **one**, not even the police, where supposed to see it before the grand opening. And since only the owner was going to see it before that, there was no reason to light it around the clock. In fact, there _was no light,_ so he had to get a flash light with him to see the gem. As he came to a large pillar in the centre, he guessed that was where the gem was. He shone the light on it and... His face went pale. There was the gem, right in the middle of a locked, probably bullet proof glass case. What made him pale was what was in there, with the gem. The gem was fish shaped, so well in fact, that one might think that was a real fish in first sight. But what **really** made him pale was that there was water in the glass case, and guess what? _Real _fish were swimming in it. He had to hold himself from screaming, and reminded himself of the poker face. He took a deep breath, let it go. He did it one more time, and one more, and one more, and one more...

* * *

**Several minutes later... **and one more time when he finally got the courage to do it. He did his thing and opened the glass case from above, reached in to the water a long way down, and after what felt like an eternity, he grabbed the fish shaped aquamarine. As he was lifting it up though, one of the fish touched him. He squeaked a little loudly, and quickly pulled the gem up. He looked at the famous Mermaid's Gem, clearly not pleased with it's appearance. He put it in one of his pockets, and was about to leave when something happened. Something bad. One of the fish, which was fairly large, jumped out of the water. AND...

* * *

Yup. you guessed it. **_On to_**_** Kaito**_. He screamed. Loudly. Very loudly. Thanks to his luck, the walls were sound proof. If not, then his image was ruined forever. He threw it back in to the glass case, locked it again, left his note, and left that place once and for all. He didn't care he left without a "bang". And the gem was not even Pandora! He had nightmares that night, all night. He saw the gem jump on him, trying to eat him. Then he woke up to find himself screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**The****End**


End file.
